


Dear Future Husband.

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB





	Dear Future Husband.

It's been exactly one year  since they've been together. 

One year full of ups and downs.

One year of laughter and love as well as screw ups and then fixing things.

One year and they've only gotten stronger, Closer. 

It's their one year anniversary and to everyone else maybe a year doesn't seem like a lot but to them, a year is a big deal.

Jude has no idea what Noah's planning and he doesn't even know what to wear, Judes side of the room has clothes everywhere because he couldn't figure out what to wear.  

It was cute really. 

Jude had texted Noah begging him to let him see what he's wearing at least and he just got a text back.

Grabbing his phone Jude looked at the picture and then let out a relieved sigh. Casual. That's all he had to manage.

The brunette pulled on a nice dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans and of course his favorite vans. He looked really good. Even though he felt anything but good. He was nervous. 

One year and he had almost blown this relationship twice. 

Luckily he managed to pull his shit together and saved his relationship both times. Noah was an amazing guy and he knew he'd be stupid to let him go.  

Jude was out and proud of himself for being out but he couldn't have done it without Noah. Noah who was out and proud before Jude was. Noah who has dealt with the bullying both in person and online. Noah who had pulled Jude back from going over the edge plenty of times. Noah who called Jude on his shit. Jude needed Noah. Not even that. He loved him and he didn't want to lose him.

A few minutes later Lena was at his door." You ready Buba?" She asked giving him a smile.

Jude shrugged." I Dunno. Maybe." he looked in the mirror again.

" Well he's downstairs waiting for you. Do you want me to send him up?" She asked.

Jude thought for a moment and then nodded. " Please." 

Lena went back downstairs, shortly after there was a knock on his door.

Noah opened it then. " Hey are yo-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Jude pulled him into the room and closed the door. " Jude?" Noah was surprised. 

" I'm Sorry." Jude said. " I'm i dunno..Kinda freaking out." he admitted.

Noah took a hold of his hands. " You don't have to freak out okay? It's just a date. You. Me.. A date." he reassured him.

Jude took in a deep breath." But it's our one year.."

Noah shut him up with a kiss. 

" I know." The freckled face boy said softly. " Just calm down okay? " 

Jude nodded a little." Okay." he bit his lower lip.

" Are you ready?" Noah asked.

Jude nodded again." I think so." he said softly. 

Noah searched his face and then pressed a kiss to his lips. " Okay. let's go." he said softly.

\---


End file.
